Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks/Gallery
|-|Official Artwork = Ben_10_alien_force_vilgax_attacks-wiiartwork6357ben_01.png|Ben Humungousaur VilgaxAttacks.png|Humungousaur Swampfire va.png|Swampfire Chromastoneva.png|Chromastone Brainstormva.png|Brainstorm Goop VilgaxAttacks.png|Goop Echoechova.png|Echo echo BigChillFlying3D.png|Big Chill flying Jetray VilgaxAttacks.png|Jetray Spidermonkeyva.png|Spidermonkey Cannonbolt AF VilgaxAttacks.png|Cannonbolt 30802-vilgax 01 copy-640x.jpg|Vilgax 600px-30802-charmcaster 01 copy-640x.jpg|Charmcaster 600px-13964-albedo ben copy-640x.jpg|Albedo 600px-30802-darkstar copy.jpg|Darkstar |-|Screenshots = Mr.Smoothy_Vilgax_Attacks.png|Mr.Smoothy mascot Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h07m24s4.png|Vilgax Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h06m09s239.png|Psyphon pressing red button Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h09m45s137.png|Psyphon pretends to fine Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h09m24s173.png|Psyphon wounded Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h08m47s45.png|Psyphon's ship Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h10m56s75.png|Paradox Vlcsnap-2010-10-25-20h10m17s192.png|Ben's team Ben-10-alien-force 28874 2.jpg|inside the chemerian hammer Upchuck in Vilgax Attacks.png|Upchuck in DS 0ggf.jpg|Wildmutt on ds Goop_fights_Vilgax_s_Drones.png|Goop fighting robots Albedo and Ben.jpg|Ben vs Albedo Goop_from_Vilgax_Attacks.png|Acid Hose Level7 Goop1.jpg|Goop Level7 Dvoid1.jpg|Dvoid Level6_Echo1.png|sonic scream Level6 Chroma3.jpg|Chromastone using laserbeam Level6 Chroma1.jpg|Chromastone Level6 Albedo3.jpg|Ben and Albedo Lev5ectoblast.jpg|Ben vs Ectonurites Lev5echoecho1.png|Echo Echo switch puzzle Lev4bstormreflect.png|Brainstorm Lev3stairpuz3.jpg|Ben Lev3goopwall1.jpg|Goop climb wall Lev3bchillglide1.jpg|Big Chill Lev2vreedle1.jpg|Vreedle brothers Lev2snakes3.jpg|Swampfire vs giant snake Lev2cboltburn.jpg|Cannonbolt burnout Lev2cboltblast.jpg|Cannonbolt Lev1psyphonstage3.jpg|Ben vs mr. Smoothy Lev1generator.jpg|Spidermonkey Lev1benandhealth.jpg|Ben and health pickup Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h07m33s134.png|Z'skyr freaks Ben out Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h07m03s97.png|Ghostfreak Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h07m48s40.png|Ectonurite 1 Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h05m59s215.png|Interdimensional time warp Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h05m39s1.png|Ship travelling dimensions Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h04m53s70.png|Verdona Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h04m15s174.png|the effect of time warping on the team Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h03m37s74.png|Verdona seen From inside ship Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h03m25s202.png Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h02m46s50.png|inside of ship Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h02m37s241.png|inside of ship (back view) Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-11h01m50s21.png|ship Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h29m01s52.png|rock monsters scratch their backs?? Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h25m22s146.png|Ben vs Rock Monsters/dodge roll Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h24m20s31.png|Ben vs Charmcaster/shoulder charge Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h22m19s122.png|Humungousaur "Press Square Repeatedly" Scene Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h20m32s42.png|Charmcaster with powers Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h19m52s180.png|Charmcaster Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h19m33s0.png|Charmcaster with one leg on other Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h19m25s178.png|Ben faces Charmcaster Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h18m44s251.png|Terradino Boss Battle Ground Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h17m54s238.png|Battle before boss battle (Terradino) Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-20h21m40s42.png|Mr. Smoothy Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-20h21m24s123.png|Psyphon falls Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-20h20m52s20.png|Psyphon boss battle Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-20h18m11s242.png|Psyphon Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-20h17m19s224.png|Psyphon throwing bombs Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-20h15m51s118.png|Prismatic explosion Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-20h13m15s79.png|Jetray Flying/Gliding Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h31m52s179.png|Ben counting his enemies Vlcsnap-2010-10-26-15h31m15s98.png|Gwen taking Plumber's badge User Interface.jpg|user interface ben-10-alien-force-vilgax-attacks-20091009030532348_640w.jpg|Chromastone using shield Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (1).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (2).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (3).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (4).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (5).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (6).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (7).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (8).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (9).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (10).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (11).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (12).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (13).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (14).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (15).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (16).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (17).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (18).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (19).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (20).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (21).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (22).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (23).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (24).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (25).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (26).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (27).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (28).png Ben 10 Alien Force Vilgax Attacks (game) (29).png badge1.jpg|The first Plumbers' Badge is located on top of the awning to the right of the generator in the streets. Use Spidermonkey to climb up the drain pipe to reach the awning. badge2.jpg|The next Plumbers' Badge is directly across from the one on the awning in a fenced in area. Spidermonkey is, again, the best character to reach this Plumbers' Badge. badge3.jpg|The following Plumbers' Badge is in a dead end alley to the left after crossing the area with the downed power lines. Head down to the end of the alley and jump off of the nearby bench to collect it. badge4.jpg|After making your way through the building and activating the switch to open the door, proceed down the hall to the set of elevators. Move to the far set of elevator doors that are partially closed and use Humungousaur to open them. Once the doors are open you can drop down and collect the next Plumbers' Badge. badge5.jpg|The next Plumbers' Badge is on the ledge in the room with the movable block and switch that activates the laser grid on the floor. After activating the switch, transform into Spidermonkey and double jump onto the block and then onto the ledge to collect the final Plumbers' Badge in this level. badge6.jpg|The first Plumbers' Badge is located in the large enemy encounter area after the electrified pipe and the three acid pit traps. Just smash the machine that it is encased in and collect it. badge7.jpg|After defeating the two giant snake heads, a ramp will appear that Cannonbolt can use to ramp across and reach the U-shaped cave. The Plumbers' Badge is at the end of the cave before you jump back across the acid pit. badge8.jpg|This Plumbers' Badge is just after navigating the two floating platforms that are created by throwing fireballs at the two explosive containers. Turn to the right just after reaching the other side of the acid pit and you will see it. badge9.jpg|The next Plumbers' Badge is fairly easy to spot. It's at the end of the catwalk that you need to go down to open the door after the three opening platforms. Just jump past the last two acid gushing pipes to reach it. badge10.jpg|This Plumbers' Badge can be easily overlooked due the fixed camera angle in the area. After heading through the door leading to the factory that contains the Cannonbolt burnout puzzles, turn right and walk into the corner to collect the Plumbers' Badge. badge11.jpg|The first Plumbers' Badge can be easily bypassed if you're not paying attention. It is on a small island in the middle of the river that you must glide over. After gliding across the river, just turn around and glide down to the island. Then use Spidermonkey to grapple your way back up. badge12.jpg|The second Plumbers' Badge is on the ledge to the left of the giant spike pit inside the first set of doors that Swampfire opens. Just glide down as Big Chill to reach it. badge13.jpg|The next one is slightly hidden behind some giant flowers in a corner within the temple. It is in the area directly after the Hovering Bioid enemy is introduced, but before entering the stairway puzzle area. badge14.jpg|When using Cannonbolt to open one of the oversized doorways you will notice a Plumbers' Badge through a second set of doors that opens, but the doors will close before you get to them. Don't worry though, because you can use Humungousaur to pry that door open and collect your reward. badge15.jpg|The last Plumbers' Badge is located in the room with the spiked ceiling. The Plumbers' badge is on the side of the room opposite the exit. Just place the block on the “T” intersections to prevent yourself from being crushed by the ceiling and make your way over to it. badge16.jpg|The first Plumbers' Badge is just after the first encounter. There is a platform to the right after reaching the electrical beam. Switch to Big Chill and float down to collect it. Use Spidermonkey to grapple back up. badge17.jpg|In the area where you need to rotate the ramp around and line it up to make it across a gap, move it all the way to the right. Using the Burnout ability as Cannonbolt will launch you over to the platform that contains the Plumbers' Badge. You can then use the ramp on that platform to reach the next platform and continue through the level. badge18.jpg|The next Plumbers' Badge is a little tricky. If you open the door needed to progress before opening this door, you will have to play back through the level to collect this one. In the room that requires Brainstorm to reflect the laser beam at the door to open it, open the left door first. The Plumbers' Badge is just inside the door. badge19.jpg|While on the Spidermonkey wall climb area, there will be a ledge with a door that is partially opened. Make your way to this ledge, switch to Humungousaur, and pry the door open to collect the Plumbers' Badge. badge20.jpg|The final Plumbers' Badge in this level is located on a cliff in the Spidermonkey grapple area. There are two paths that can be taken in this area. The left one will lead to the Plumbers' Badge. Grapple your way up and it is behind the cliff. badge21.jpg|The first Plumbers' Badge is on the ledge that you float up to as Big Chill. After floating up, turn around and you will see it in a green orb guarded by some ground spikes. Break the orb to collect the Plumbers' Badge. Badge22.png|The next one is to the right of the bone door after the Echo Echo bridge puzzle. It is encased in another green orb. Smash the orb and collect the Plumbers' Badge. badge23.jpg|There is another Plumbers' Badge in a green orb on the floating platform. It is located to the right of the rotating spike loop. Destroy the green orb to collect the Plumbers' Badge. badge24.jpg|The next Plumbers' Badge will be in the Cannonbolt tunnel. There is a 'Y' intersection that prompts you to go left. Follow that tunnel and you'll roll into the Plumbers' Badge. badge25.jpg|The final Plumbers' Badge of the level is to the right when making your way across the multitude of square floating platforms. Just go all the way to the far right platform and it will be sitting there. Badge26.png|The first Plumbers' Badge is located in the breakable crystal after the first building where the Echo Echo puzzle with the large metal ramp is located. A Health Plumbers' Badge can be found hidden inside the breakable crystal. Break the crystal using Echo Echo's Sonic Scream ability. badge27.jpg|The next Plumbers' Badge is located at the start of the opened mining canyon. Right after the first lift, proceed to the right and at the bottom will be the Plumber’s Badge. Use Chromastone to power the lift to get back up. Badge28.png|In the long hallway with the Echo Echo switch puzzles, there is a breakable crystal containing another Plumbers' Badge. It is located on the left side directly after going through a door. Break the crystal using Echo Echo's Sonic Scream ability. Badge29.png|In the underground tunnel where the continuous falling crystals occur, there is a breakable crystal with another Plumbers' Badge inside. Use Echo Echo's Sonic Scream ability to break the crystal. Badge30.png|Right before you go into the last building on MorOtesi, there is a breakable crystal that has another Plumbers' Badge inside. It is hidden to the left of the doorway. Use Echo Echo's Sonic Scream ability to break the crystal. |-|Other = B10 iPodSkin-01.jpg|iPod skin 1 B10 iPodSkin-02.jpg|iPod skin 2 b10_wp01-1024.jpg|wallpaper 1 b10_wp02-1024.jpg|wallpaper 2 b10afva-Icon-01.gif|icon 1 b10afva-Icon-02.gif|icon 2 Ben 10 Alien Force - Vilgax Attacks (VG) (2009) - Video Game Trailer for this video game based on the show Category:Galleries Category:Video Game Galleries